Solid Evidence
by TheBiggestNerdYou'llEverKnow
Summary: Jane wants Maura and Maura wants Jane, but of course neither knows that. After running into her at a medical conference, maybe Maura's ex will do some convincing. And maybe, just maybe, the detective will finally act.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these fabulous ladies. I only wish I did.

"Really? Another one? Didn't you just get back from one?" Jane Rizzoli was sat at her desk, her legs propped up and arms crossed over her chest. "I mean, Maur, I thought we were going to go to the game together this weekend."

Dr. Maura Isles was cleaning the trash from Jane's desk. Three cups, some burger wraps and a multitude of napkins laid sprawled out across the detective's work domain. It reminded her of the time after Jane had shot herself; how her apartment had been a mess. Maura tried to push that thought to the back of her head. She and Jane had spoken briefly about the incident, but never in-depth. Jane had no idea how afraid Maura had been of losing her. How she'd only slept with Byron because she couldn't stand to be alone. She had needed someone to be there for her, and if she couldn't have Jane, well, he'd been the one to save her detective. "We were, Jane, but I've been asked by a colleague to whom I owe a favor. I need to go speak in New York this weekend. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Jane was, honestly, a little more caught up in what the doctor was wearing. A pencil skirt and what Jane figured to be some Jimmy Choos along with a nice button up blouse that exposed some of Maura's cleavage as she bent over her to grab some more trash.

Jane sucked in a large amount of air and let it all out as she gently grabbed Maura's wrist to stop her, afraid she'd give in to some of those urges if she didn't get Maura out of extremely close proximity soon. "I hate it when you clean my space and you know it." She scowled as she thought Maura's words over. "This colleague better not be another 'close friend.'" Jane air quoted to make her point.

Maura huffed in return. "He's not. He's married… to a man." Ever since Ian, Jane had been more wary of Maura's interactions with male colleagues. A part of her was extremely pleased the detective was so curious, so possessive. Yet, sometimes it was a little much. All those questions.

"Oh." Jane sat up and fought the urge to pull Maura into her lap as the doctor continued to finish cleaning off her desk. "Well, fine, enjoy your medical conference then."

Maura ignored Jane's harsh tone as she looked over at the detective, a small smile escaping her lips. "I'm sure I'll learn plenty of new things."

"Oh goody." Jane rolled her eyes. "Who am I gonna take with me Saturday?"

"Frankie, Barry, Tommy. Pick one."

Jane sighed and played with her ponytail. "All right."

Maura bent over and placed her hands on the arms of Jane's desk, giving her a fantastic view of her breasts. "I promise I'll do something, anything you want to do when I get back." She smiled as she noticed the detective's eyes flash to her cleavage and back to her face. Just like at Merch.

Jane swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Uh, yeah, okay."

Maura nodded once and headed off towards the elevator, her heels clicking against the floor. "Don't forget dinner tonight."

* * *

Sitting at Maura's kitchen island, Jane poked at her dinner with her fork. Maura had made her pasta, not a pasta dish she'd ever had before or likely ever would without the medical examiner's influence, but a pasta dish none the less. Buckwheat pasta with summer squash, tomatoes and ricotta to be exact.

Maura set a glass of white wine in front of Jane and sat next to her. "Is everything all right, Jane? You haven't really touched your food. Do you not like it?"

Jane glanced over at her friend's face, seeing the slightly hurt look she tried to mask. "No, no, it's not that. I'm just not that hungry." _And I'm going to miss you while you__'__re in New York City, just for a weekend, which makes me a little pathetic. God, I'm needy._

Maura tilted her head and took a sip of wine. "You haven't eaten all day. You need some nutrition. Eating only once a day is already bad enough. It slows your metabolism, leaving you with less energy, which is probably why you seem more sluggish."

Jane rolled her eyes and stabbed a piece of squash. "Thank you, Dr. Smartypants. I am not sluggish."

Maura nodded. "But you are. Your movements are very slow and you've just been staring at your food. Unless… you have something on your mind. You tend to be very quiet and closed off when you do."

Jane took the cup of wine in her hand, raising it to her lips for a little taste. The doctor did have impeccable taste. It was sweet and satisfying, just like Jane imagined Maura would be. She quickly shook the thought from her head and focused again on the conversation at hand. "I, uh, um, I'm just thinking about this weekend. The game is going to be awesome and you're going to miss it. It may even be the best game of the year." She glanced over to the doctor whose hazel eyes were studying her closely. "What? Are you a psychologist now too?"

Maura sighed. "No, of course not. It's in your body language. And, Jane, I highly doubt it'll be the best game of the year. They're just playing the Braves."

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"That's hardly a strong argument."

"Oh my God, Maura. Come on and cut me some slack. If you'd rather hang out with your fellow science nerds in the homeland of the Yankees' scum be my guest."

Maura pursed her lips together and turned her attention to her food. She began to eat in silence, feeling Jane's eyes on her, and finished her first glass of wine off rather quickly. As she got up to get another Jane spoke again.

"Hey, Maur, I'm sorry. Thanks for making dinner. It is good."

Maura nodded. "Of course, Jane. I always enjoy cooking for you." She stood at the counter and poured another glass, unaware of Jane's eyes running down her back, over her firm behind and curved hips down to her heels. She turned and leaned against the counter. "If you're not going to eat anymore I could put it into a container for you."

Jane averted her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll eat it tomorrow for lunch."

Maura gave a quick bounce of her head and turned to grab a container from one of her cabinets. She walked up next to Jane and set her glass of wine down, picking up Jane's plate and discarding its contents into the plastic box. "Would you like to watch a movie? I picked up a couple from the rental store I thought you'd enjoy."

Jane watched those perfectly manicured fingers as Maura took care of her food. "Uh, yeah. That sounds good." Her eyes made their way up to Maura's and the medical examiner gave her a brilliant smile.

"They're setting on the mantle near the TV screen. Your pick." She began to clean up when Jane grabbed her hand, Maura's heart beginning to beat a little faster.

"Hey, I'll help with the dishes." Jane stared at their hands for a moment and then let go of the medical examiner and stood.

Maura let out the breath she'd been holding. "It's okay, Jane. Go ahead and get the movie started. I'll just put these plates in the sink and do dishes in the morning."

"All right." Jane headed over to look at the movies: "Drive Angry" and "Chronicle." Maura understand Jane's affinity for action movies well. She grabbed "Chronicle" and popped it in, plopping down on the couch.

Soon enough, Maura was next her, their thighs touching. Jane could smell the ME's perfume and feel her heat. It'd been more difficult lately not to notice Maura. The way she moved, the way she smelled, the way she looked. It made an army of butterflies form in Jane's stomach sometimes.

They watched in silence, despite Maura's burning desire to throw in commentary about how there was no possible scientific way for many of the events in the movie to occur. Jane failed to actually 'watch' most of the movie. She kept her eyes on Maura a good chunk of the time, watching the doctor tilt her head and open her mouth to speak just to clamp it shut. It was adorable.

As the movie rolled on, it started to pour outside, the wind picking up and a blast of thunder sounding. A lightning strike lit up Maura's darkened home and she glanced over at her detective friend. Jane was squeezing her hands into fists and then flexing her fingers. Maura knew her hands hurt when it stormed and pulled one onto her lap to massage the scar tissue. Jane let out a small groan in return.

"Have they been hurting all day?"

Jane rubbed her brow with her free hand. "Most of it. I could feel the rain hours before it hit."

Maura nodded and focused all of her attention on Jane's hand, rubbing muscle and tendons. She had noticed Jane's long fingers a long ago and often wondered what they would feel like inside of her, bringing her to pleasure. Then she'd remember that her friend was straight. Although she had caught Jane staring a few times.

She must have gotten a little carried away with those fingers and lingered because she soon felt Jane squirming. Maura looked up at her friend who seemed uncomfortable and felt her pull away. "Jane, I still have your other hand to do."

"Uh, no, it's alright. I should get going, Maur, it's getting late." Jane stood and Maura felt a little panicked. Had she done something wrong?

"I thought you were going to stay the night?" The doctor got up and followed Jane as she walked over to the counter to grab her car keys.

"Um, well, you need to get up early to get ready for that conference and I'd rather sleep during that time period, so I'll just go ahead and head home." Jane spun to face Maura and saw the disappointed look on her face. "Hey, we'll have another movie night when you get back."

Maura gave a small smile. "Of course." Jane headed for the door and Maura gently reached out to grab her arm. "I'd rather go to that game with you this weekend, Jane. I really would."

Jane smiled big, dimples and all. "I'll see you in a few days, Maur. Have a good trip."

And with that, Jane Rizzoli was gone.

* * *

The trip to New York had been a lonely one. The conference's first day didn't start until noon, but it took a little over four hours to drive there and Maura didn't want to rush. So, she had left in her Prius at 6 a.m. She'd listened to a CD Jane had burnt her the whole way there, the brunette detective on her mind the entire time.

She wondered if her friend really was going to miss her any. Maura imagined the lack of her presence wouldn't ruin something like baseball for Jane, but the detective had been on edge about her not attending. She knew that she was probably just reading too much into their little spat, but Jane seemed genuinely upset that Maura had chosen to come to New York rather than spend time with her.

Would Jane freak out if she knew Maura was in love with her? That was the question at the forefront of the medical examiner's mind about 90 percent of the time they were alone together.

But Jane was complex.

The detective had been worried that Maura would have a male suitor in New York. Why? Yet she had pulled away when Maura had touched her intimately. And it hadn't even been that intimate. Suggestive maybe.

Maura wanted to make a move, but she didn't want to ruin a friendship with the woman who mattered most to her. She needed more solid evidence from Jane before she could take any sort of chance.

Maura checked into the hotel and got situated before she headed out for a bite to eat. Once the conference day started, she didn't want to miss a thing. She sat in a café alone eating a turkey club and salad when she heard her phone go off. Upon pulling it out and reading the message she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Maur. By now u should be in NY. Let me kno if u made it ok. Work will b dull w/o u :) - J"

She hated text speak, but loved that Jane had been thinking of her and immediately responded. She finished up her meal shortly later and headed over to the conference center to check in.

She had just signed in when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Maura glanced around the large room and moved in the general direction of the voice, soon enough spotting a blonde head of curls headed her way.

She smiled widely as the other girl stopped just feet from her. "Arizona Robbins."

The bubbly doctor gave a big grin as she looked the ME over. "Maura Isles. You still look fantastic."

Maura then found herself in a tight hug with her med school companion, her very first girlfriend, and suddenly the weekend seemed to get just a little bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I want to thank all those who have reviewed, favorited, set alerts or even just read my story. It means a lot to me.

Second of all, I want to reassure you all this will be a Rizzles story more than anything, but there is going to be a bit of Maura and Arizona. So, you may hate me for a little bit, especially at the end of this chapter, but I will put Jane and Maura together. I promise.

And lastly, this story is messing with the Grey's timeline a bit. Arizona hasn't kissed Callie yet and they've never been a couple.

With that, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own these fabulous ladies. I only wish I did.

* * *

She'd only been in the office for a few hours, but Jane could already tell it was going to be a slow day. And a slow day meant a long day with more time to think about the honey blonde doctor who wasn't there.

Last night was on her mind. How curt she had been with Maura. How she'd left her when it seemed Maura really did want her to stay.

But she couldn't have done so without wanting more than she was sure Maura was willing to give. Without likely giving herself away.

Maura's innocent hand massage had had Jane aroused last night. God, it didn't take much from the doctor anymore and Jane hated it. She hated that she wanted Maura Isles.

The medical examiner was her best friend. Hell, Jane was Maura's closest friend and confusing the situation just seemed like a bad idea. Maura hadn't had many close friendships and Jane didn't want her to think they all had to lead to sex.

Not that Maura would have sex with her anyways. Jane knew she was straight. And even if she weren't, well Jane figured she wasn't anywhere near good enough for Maura anyways.

She stared at the files in front of her and frowned. She needed her mind elsewhere, but God she hated paperwork and had a lot to catch up on.

She shot Maura a quick text before she dived in and received one in return shortly after. She glanced down at the message and it brought an immediate smile to her face

"I'm safe. And, Jane, I'll miss you, too. – M"

God, Jane already missed her.

* * *

Maura's presentation had gone well. Extremely well. She'd always been confident in her abilities, but the smiling face of one Arizona Robbins in the very front row was certainly encouraging.

Right after she had finished, Arizona had run up to her, a little squeal signifying how she felt Maura had done. The medical examiner flashed her a brilliant smile and Arizona stepped aside as colleagues came up to ask Maura questions and congratulate her on her research and skill.

Sometimes there was no need for words between Maura and Arizona. They understood one another's body language so well. That, apparently, hadn't changed over the years.

Maura was polite and addressed each colleague as Arizona stood behind her and out of the way. The friend who had requested her presence, Dr. Isaac Bloom, soon approached her with a huge smile and a handshake.

"Maura, that was fantastic. I'm so glad you could step in last minute. I hope you're not offended I didn't call you as my first choice, but Dr. Hughes had been begging me for nearly a year to let him present his research. It's too bad he got sick."

Maura smiled graciously. "It's fine. Really. I'm sorry to hear he's ill. And I'm glad I could finally repay a favor, and get the chance to present some of the things I've been working on in the last few months as well."

Isaac smiled and noticed the light haired blonde in the background. "Maura, is this a friend of yours?"

Maura looked over her shoulder at her friend and smiled with a nod. "She is." She waved Arizona over, who had a huge smile on her face, and introduced her.

"Isaac, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins. She is head of pediatric surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital."

Arizona extended her hand and Isaac shook it gently. "A pleasure, Dr. Robbins."

"Arizona, Dr. Bloom is a renowned.."

"Neurosurgeon god." Arizona politely cut in with a smile. "A world renowned neurosurgeon god."

Isaac smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure if I'm worthy of the title 'neurosurgeon god,' but thank you."

Arizona bobbed her head. "You totally are. We have one of our own, but he's not quite world-renowned… Yet."

Maura smiled as she watched the interaction. Arizona had always been so friendly, so easily able to connect with others. It was the trait she valued most. The medical examiner soon noticed Isaac staring at her and turned her attention fully to him. Apparently, she had stopped actually listening at some point.

"I was just saying, Maura, that your friend here is very lovely."

Arizona smiled, her eyes bright, and Maura couldn't help but smile back. "That she is. Anyway, I've totally forgotten my manners. How is Brandon doing?"

Isaac grinned. "Great. We're in the process of adopting. A little girl from Ethiopia, actually. Speaking of which, how is that dashingly handsome Ian?"

Maura opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She could feel both Isaac and Arizona's eyes on her. And if Jane were here, they'd definitely be on her, too.

Ian was special. Sure, she'd been engaged to Garrett Fairfield, but Ian had been the only man she'd truly ever fallen in love with. And when he had left that last time, her heart had broken.

But it hadn't shattered.

No, that would only happen if Maura ever lost Jane.

"He's fine." She finally managed. "Still overseas."

Isaac nodded in understanding and Arizona's eyes narrowed a little. The entire situation was making Maura slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't in love with Ian anymore. And while she wasn't in love with Arizona either, those old feelings for the bubbly blonde were seeping to the surface. Nowhere near the intensity they had once been at, but something was definitely building inside the honey blonde.

Arizona had been extremely special to her at one point, too.

"Well, I better get going to the next lecture. Thank you again, Maura. It was good seeing you once more. And, Arizona, it was a pleasure."

The peds surgeon nodded and bid him farewell along with Maura before turning her attention to the lovely medical examiner.

During downtime, between lectures throughout the day, they had chatted. About their jobs, the cities they now called home, their families. They had reminisced old med school days, leaving out the parts where they had been a couple. Actually, the whole topic of significant others had been avoided.

"Well, the day's finally come to an end. Care for a drink, Maur?"

Maura took a deep breath. Jane was the only other person who ever called her that, and coming from Arizona's lips now, it seemed almost foreign. "A drink sounds fantastic, but I need to make a quick call first."

Arizona nodded. "Sure. I'll be waiting."

Maura smiled and walked off to a secluded area where she pulled out her phone and pressed 'J.'

* * *

Jane had just wrapped up her workday and was in the Robber when Chopin's Death March began to play. She pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to her ear. "Maura, hey, how's it going in New York!"

"Hello, Jane. Things are going very well. My presentation went off without a ditch."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. 'Dammit, Maura is freaking cute,' she thought. "A hitch, Maur. I'm glad to hear it! So how's your buddy? The one who demanded you leave my side to speak at some stuffy conference."

Jane could hear Maura's sigh. "Jane, really? He's fine. Isaac and his husband are actually adopting a little girl."

"Great for them. How's everything else?"

"Excellent. I ran into an old friend from medical school."

Jane's heart sank. 'Uh oh.' "Oh yeah? What's his name?" Damn it if she wasn't going to do a background check.

"It's a she, Jane. Her name is Arizona Robbins."

Jane sighed. 'Thank, God. Nothing to worry about.' Jane heard a man's voice call her name and looked over in the direction of Det. Darren Crowe, who was standing nearby making all sorts of kissy faces.

"Rizzoli the Bitch over there is in love with the Queen of the Dead." He said loudly to a bunch of the guys in vice.

'Great.' Jane frowned. She hated Crowe with the passion of a thousand firey suns and was ready to go beat his ass into the ground. She didn't care about the dyke rumors anymore. She just hated the way he spoke about Maura.

Maura had been going on about Arizona in the mean time, and Jane hadn't been paying any attention.

"Oh, that's nice, Maur. I'm glad you ran into a buddy to hang out with. Listen, I've gotta go. Frost is about to take ten shots in a row. He totally lost a bet. We'll talk when you get back."

"But, Jane, I-"

"Tell me all about it when you get back, Maur." She hung up and approached Crowe for another one of their fun, intellectual conversations.

* * *

Maura took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had heard Crowe as he went on about her and Jane, and figured Jane had gone off to stop him. Even being thought of as a lesbian was apparently a horrible fate for the detective. Maura fought off the tears as the likelihood of she and her best friend becoming a couple seemed dim.

She walked back in to find Arizona and forced a smile.

Arizona smiled wide in return - her dimples showing - and held out her arm, which Maura took without a second thought.

* * *

Three hours later, Maura was standing outside her hotel door, slightly tipsy, the peds surgeon she had once called her girlfriend leaning against the wall across from her with a cocky grin.

"Oh stop that. I am not intoxicated."

Arizona chuckled. "Sure, sure. You're not drunk, Maur." The peds surgeon's eyes were just as glossy as Maura's as she pushed herself off the wall. "I guess this is where we call it a night."

Maura nodded. "I would believe so."

Arizona didn't move though. She bit her bottom lip and sucked on it a moment before allowing her eyes to meet the honey blonde's. "Maura, neither of us mentioned this all day and I have no idea why. Are you seeing anyone?"

Maura was silent a moment. She knew why neither had mentioned it. Neither had wanted to admit that old feelings were resurfacing. Neither wanted to get involved again. They led different lives and would never have the time to devote to one another if they tried going down that path again.

Because neither wanted to give anything up.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone, but I am interested in someone."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I haven't told her because she's my best friend and she's straight." There was no solid evidence to prove otherwise.

"Oh." Arizona rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Well that's a dead end road, unfortunately."

Maura didn't want to think of it that way. "It's silly of me, I know. I'm not quite sure how I allowed myself to be in this position." Actually, she did. Jane was amazing. There was no one like her detective.

Only, she wasn't her detective. Maura had spent nights alone thinking of Jane, drawing the brunette's name from her lips of her own accord.

It made her feel empty: thinking Jane would never return her love. That's not how she ever wanted to feel.

"What about you?" Maura asked with a head tilt; her cheeks flush from the alcohol.

Arizona shook her head. "Nope. I applied for the Carter Madison Grant. I'm hoping to go to Malawi."

"That would be fantastic. I hope you receive it." Maura watched as Arizona nodded. "So, you're avoiding any sort of relationship that would tie you down then?"

"Exactly."

Maura wet her lips. "I see."

* * *

They were through the door, devouring each other's lips and tearing each other's clothes off, in a matter of mere seconds. Maura felt her knees hit the back of the bed and she brought Arizona down with her; the other woman's fingers making quick work of Maura's bra clasp.

She groaned as Arizona ripped the material off and cupped two full breasts in her hands. Maura spread her legs as she felt the other doctor's thigh press between them and gasped as her med school companion sucked a nipple into her mouth.

It didn't take long for Arizona to have the honey blonde writhing beneath her as she worked her up with her tongue, teeth, fingers and that thigh between her legs. She made her way down the ME's torso, leaving behind wet kisses, and gazed up at her as she reached the waistband of Maura's panties.

The look in her eyes was predatory and it made Maura moan with sheer anticipation.

The happy-go-lucky blonde had Maura's panties off in no time and the medical examiner arched her back as she felt Arizona's tongue slide through her folds, her mouth soon covering and sucking on the bundle of nerves.

Maura hadn't been touched in so long that her climax was already quickly building. "Oh God, Arizona!"

That woman still knew her body well.

Arizona plunged two fingers deep into Maura's core and set a steady rhythm that had the ME's hips rocking against her in return. The pressure kept building and Maura's walls began clenching. It was when Arizona bit down gently on her sensitive nub and curled her fingers that Maura was done for.

She let out Arizona's name in a long moan as her body stiffened, hips slightly raised in the air. She slowly began to relax as Arizona's fingers brought her back down and dropped to the bed, covered in sweat.

Arizona then moved back up her body and claimed Maura's lips again. "You're still amazing, Dr. Isles."

Maura glanced up at her with bedroom eyes. "You're the one who just did all the work." She leaned up and kissed Arizona. "But I'll show you amazing here in a minute."

"Ooh." Arizona shivered and grinned. "Go ahead and take that minute. For Maura Isles, who wouldn't wait?"


	3. Chapter 3

**And, finally, here is Chapter 3. The ending took me a bit, but I got tired of staring at it. Anyways, I'll try to update every weekend for those of you who have been kind enough to read my story.**

**It's taken a different direction than I had originally planned, but hopefully none of you want to kill me too badly. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these fabulous ladies. I only wish I did.**

* * *

Maura awoke, legs and arms entangled with another living soul. Her head pounded as she leaned back enough to glance down at a peacefully sleeping Arizona. They'd been drunk last night. Not incredibly drunk, but drunk enough to have not fully thought things through.

Midway through their all night romp, though, the alcohol had started to wear off and Maura had started to feel conflicted. She was in love with Jane, but Arizona was bringing her such pleasure that it was making her thinking fuzzy. She wasn't with the detective and knew she couldn't have her, so there was no reason to feel the guilt she was feeling. But, dammit, her heart wanted one thing and her body another. She could no more stop Arizona from pushing her over the edge than she could force herself to stop breathing. She just couldn't cease feeling like she was betraying herself, betraying Jane, even if she held no responsibility to the dark haired woman in the area of physical touch.

So she'd gone on. She'd taken everything Arizona had given her and then made the peds surgeon cry her name out over and over. Despite her internal struggle, the night had still been amazing for Maura. It was likely a one time deal, but what had started out as just sex had turned into something more. Arizona's touch had gone from feverish to tender, and the very last time she'd pleasured Maura, it had felt more like lovemaking than sex. She had stared into the honey-blonde's eyes as she brought her to climax and Maura could see what she had once seen when they were dating in med school: pure admiration.

It had thrilled her, to have someone look at her like that. But it had also frightened her, because it wasn't Jane. She and Arizona lived across the country from each other and were content in their current roles. They weren't willing to give up anything, right? That's what Maura had concluded last night. Before their little workout. But maybe, just maybe, Dr. Maura Isles was wrong for a change.

She brushed a few strands of hair out of Arizona's face and felt soft lips press against her palm. Maura looked into brilliant blue eyes as they fluttered open, a smile spreading across those delicious lips of Arizona's. "Good morning, Dr. Isles. I take it you slept extremely well. Well, when you were sleeping." A devious smirk made its appearance.

Maura flashed her bed companion a brilliant white smile and bobbed her head. "That I did." She leaned her head down, her lips just inches from Arizona's. "I was so exhausted that once I closed my eyes for good, I was out like a light bulb."

Arizona chuckled and wrapped her arms around Maura's back to pull her down for a kiss. The medical examiner rested her cheek on the pediatric surgeon's shoulder once they broke apart. "I never thought I'd hear you use common phrases like that."

Maura kissed the blonde's shoulder and smiled. "It's my friend Jane's fault. She, her family, and some of the other detectives. I spend more time than I can recollect with them."

Her heart ached and Arizona noticed the shift in her lover of last night, the now furrowed brows. "Is she the friend you're interested in?"

Maura bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I at least got you to forget about her for one night, right?" Arizona shifted so she was now lying on top of Maura. She kissed the honey-blonde's lips and made a path down her chin to her neck where she nipped. "Right, Maura?"

Arizona was making her feel so good that Maura wanted to tell her yes, but she honestly hadn't. Not fully. "I, uh, I.." She was starting to hyperventilate just from thinking about lying and Arizona started laughing.

"Shh, Maura." She kissed her neck gently and nuzzled her nose against Maura's flush. "Just please tell me you weren't imagining her or my ego will be forever bruised."

Maura shook her head vehemently. "Oh, no! It was all you that had me screaming last night." Arizona blushed slightly and Maura grinned for a second before her face turned somber. "I just started to feel guilty and contemplated ending our tryst right around the time we began to sober."

"Oh." Arizona caressed the medical examiner's cheek. "You have it bad then."

"Wait. What would 'it' be in this scenario? And why would it be bad?" Maura asked seriously, pulling another laugh from Arizona.

"Oh, god, Maura. I have missed you." She smiled down at the honey-blonde and then realized what she'd said. "I mean, as a buddy. Someone to talk to. I haven't…"

It was Maura's turn to hush her. "Shh." She leaned up and kissed the light-haired doctor. "I know what you mean. Perhaps it's time we get up and ready to head to some more lectures?"

Arizona nodded and slid off the medical examiner and bed. She headed to the bathroom nude, fully aware that Maura was watching her, and paused just before turning the corner into the restroom. "Would you like to join me for a shower?" She knew she shouldn't ask. She didn't want to get attached to Maura again. The medical examiner was in love with someone else anyways. But, what had started off as a one-night stand with an old flame was quickly turning into something else. And dammit, Arizona knew she should have known better last night. That getting involved with Maura Isles in any way would just lead to wanting more.

Because Maura was special.

The medical examiner sat on the bed contemplating for a moment. She had been so sure Arizona would have run off last night and not stuck around for this morning. Or at least darted once she's managed to crawl out of bed. Instead, she had surprised Maura. And a part of the honey-blonde, the part that loved Jane, just wanted her to go. But the other half that knew Jane would never be hers and that Arizona would make a great companion for her as she once had, wanted to get in that shower with the surgeon. And, being the rational adult she had always been, Maura decided to go with logic.

Jane Rizzoli was straight and would never date her, no matter how much she loved her. But Arizona Robbins, whom she had once loved and thought she'd spend her future with, could become a viable choice again if one was willing to move; if they were both willing to be patient with one another's schedules. So Maura got up and walked past Arizona into that bathroom, shooting her a sultry smirk over her shoulder. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

* * *

Jane had called Maura a couple of times, and each time the doctor was out with Arizona. It made Jane jealous, and it wasn't even a guy. So Maura wasn't there in New York screwing someone, but had found her old bff. Well crap, Jane thought. If Maura could choose just one, it'd probably be her sophisticated, highly intelligent friend from medical school.

It sucked.

She'd taken Frankie to the game and had fun, but missed the ME. She knew Maura would probably spew out facts about the history of baseball or something along those lines the whole time, but she would've been in pants and a Red Sox shirt. The Sox shirt Jane had bought her specifically for the game. And she would've looked amazing.

She'd joined Frankie and Frost afterwards for drinks at the Robber, but any sort of discussion they had held had flown right over Jane's head. Both her brother and partner had called her out on it, but she had attributed her lack of attention to lack of sleep and excused herself. Dammit, she could hardly function without Maura.

Jane fought her weekend of lonely solitude off with six-packs of her favorite beer and all the movies she loved to watch but knew drove Maura crazy with scientific inaccuracies. Her Ma had, of course, made her appearances, but Jane had assured her she was just tired after a long work-week and chased her out the door.

Then it had finally come. Monday morning. And Jane was at work bright and early to welcome Maura back. But as she walked down into the morgue, Jane quickly realized she hadn't come alone.

"Jane!" Maura's bright smile had melt the detective's heart. But she gave the blonde behind her a wary glance.

"Maura!" She pulled the petite honey-blonde into a tight hug and shot the light-haired blonde a death glare. _'Gee, wonder __who that could be?'_ she thought. "Man, Maur, I missed you. How was your trip?"

"It went extremely well." Maura smiled. She turned her body slightly and looked back at the woman behind her. Her smile actually widened. "Jane, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins, whom I told you about over the phone." Maura then turned her head to look at Jane again. "And, Arizona, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Arizona stepped forward with a huge smile and held out her hand. "It is so great to meet you, Detective Rizzoli. Maura has told me so much about you."

Jane, for her part, stood a little dumbstruck before accepting Arizona's hand and giving it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Robbins."

"Arizona's taking vacation time and thought she'd come back with me to check out Boston." Maura answered, seeing Jane's questioning gaze. She knew the brunette all too well.

"Ah, well, that's really cool. How long are you staying?" Jane crossed her arms and studied Arizona closely.

"Well.." Arizona pursed her lips and raised a brow, clasping her hands together and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "About a week. Maura's being nice enough to let me stay with her." The light-haired blonde shot a smile and lingering gaze in the direction of Jane's medical examiner friend, who's eyes locked with hers as another bright smile formed on the ME's lips.

Something was off here. Jane's detective skills sensed it right away. "Awesome. Well, I'll let Maura get back to showing you around. Maur, when you have the chance we need to talk."

Maura glanced over at Jane with a concerned look and tilted her head. "Okay, Jane. Arizona and I are going to lunch together, but we could talk after then."

Jane nodded, feeling a little hurt that Maura didn't want to have lunch with her and catch up. "Sounds great." She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and begun heading for the elevator. "Um, it really was nice meeting you, Dr. Robbins. I'll see you later, Maura."

"Oh, and, Detective?"

Jane cringed and turned slowly at the sound of the light-haired blonde's sing-song voice. "Yeah?"

"It's Arizona. May I call you Jane?"

The brunette nodded and forced a smile. "Sure."

* * *

It was finally the end of the work day and Jane was staring at Maura, her head slightly tilted and her expression less than enthusiastic. "So, who exactly is this Arizona chick?"

Maura was seated at her desk, Jane across from her. "Don't call her a chick, Jane. She's a well respected pediatric surgeon."

"Whatever. What's going on? Why is she here, Maura?"

"To sight-see Boston, Jane."

"And…?"

"And to spend time with me."

"Because…?"

"We're friends. We missed each other."

"Uh huh…"

"What?" Maura huffed, actually annoyed. She'd come in so confident she'd tell Jane and anyone else who asked exactly who Arizona was. An ex-girlfriend she was considering giving it another go with. But, looking at her best friend now, it was hard. Not because she was ashamed, but because she loved that dark-haired detective.

Jane hadn't said another word. Just stared. It was a fantastic interrogation technique, actually. Maura had to admire her skill as she let out a sigh. "She's my ex-girlfriend, Jane."

The detective heard her, and knew deep down the sort of girlfriend she meant, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She didn't want to admit that she'd been wrong this whole time. That Maura was, in fact, bisexual and that she could've possibly had a chance. "You mean, you two wanna be girlfriends again? Like bff's who do each other's hair and make up?"

No, no chance. Who was Jane kidding? Even if Maura is bisexual there's no way she'd want to date some blue collar Italian detective with no taste in clothing or sophistication.

Jane's rock hard expression softened, the look one of, Maura couldn't be sure, but perhaps rejection. It confused the doctor. "No, I mean girlfriend as in we used to be a couple who was intimate with one another."

"Oh."

Maura sat and waited for more, but Jane never continued. "I'm still the same person, Jane. Just because I don't discriminate against gender doesn't mean I'm a different person."

Jane suddenly seemed to snap out of her trance. "Oh, no! It's nothing like that. If you're bisexual, Maur, that's fine. That's cool."

"Then what is it?"

Jane shrugged. "I-I don't know. I guess I'm just upset you felt you couldn't tell me." She lied.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Arizona or any other girl. I've only dated men since we've become friends so I didn't think there was any need to say anything."

Dammit, if only Jane had known. She would've tried with Maura. "Well, now I know. Wanna share some details?"

Maura nodded. "She was my first girlfriend. There's a lot of history between us…"

And that's all Jane needed to hear to know she still had no chance of winning Maura's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry it took me forever to update! I won't make excuses, life has it's distractions. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with the story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these fabulous ladies. I only wish I did.  
**

Maura had always been a little awkward around people. Especially those her own age. She didn't share many common interests, and she didn't keep up with pop culture. She was an outsider, but it was something she had become accustomed to.

She'd had a few friends at Boston Cambridge University, and she'd almost married Garrett Fairfield a couple of years before med school, but she hadn't been close to those friends, and she hadn't really loved Garrett.

She'd come to realize that that engagement was more expected out of them than anything. She didn't want to spend her life with him. But his family and her family had money, were well-known.

She was just glad when it was over.

Her first semester of medical school had proven to be much like her first semester at BCU. She'd met some nice people who were willing to hold polite conversations with her, but no one to really call a friend. She spent most of her time locked away in her apartment to study.

However, her second semester had proven to be eventful. She'd met the adorable and ever so lively Arizona Robbins.

Jane listened as Maura explained all of this, much of which she already knew. The doctor had gone on to tell her that it was in an advanced anatomy class where they used cadavers on a nearly daily basis that she had been partnered with the happy-go-lucky blonde.

From day one, Maura said, they had clicked. The medical examiner had gone off on one of her Google rants, thinking she'd already annoyed the crap out of her new lab partner before they'd really begun. But Arizona had asked follow-up questions, had genuinely been interested in what Maura said.

And the ME, in return, had been pleased to listen to Arizona go on about a variety of topics.

They'd gone for coffee and spent nights in the library studying together. Then they had started going to dinner and hanging out in one another's places to study and just converse - about their ambitions, their pasts, their likes and dislikes - late into the night, one occasionally crashing on the other's couch.

When Arizona had told Maura about her sexuality, she'd been slightly worried about the honey-blonde's reaction, but Maura had, of course, been completely at ease with it. Jane had always thought of her as one of the most open minded people she knew.

Then Maura described how she had started to spend a lot of time with Arizona. She'd go to the bubbly blonde's roller derby bouts and Arizona would take her out skating.

Maura, in turn, had helped make Arizona a bigger arts fan. The light-haired blonde fell in love with the ballet and, much like Jane, poked fun at pieces of art when they went to museums, but still enjoyed the time with Maura.

It was after one of those roller derby bouts that their relationship really began…

_Arizona had barely made it off the rink when Maura threw her arms around her for a hug. "I'm so proud of you. You kicked ass tonight!" The honey-blonde laughed._

_Arizona couldn't help but join in since Maura was typically too sophisticated to spew foul language. She was still pumped from the win, derby was a pure adrenaline rush for her, and she wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist tightly._

"_Well, when I have you cheering me on, Maur, it's impossible not to try and show off a bit__."_

_Maura smiled as she pulled from their embrace and held her hand out. "Come on. Let's get you out of those skates and go join the girls for the big celebration."_

_Arizona looked at the petite woman with pure admiration. She and Maura always conversed easily, but the honey-blonde was out of her element in large, loud crowds; the polar opposite of Arizona. _

_Still, she'd go out with Robbins to sit and listen, adding to the conversation here and there._

_After a few drinks and the dodging of more questions concerning their dating or non-dating status, Arizona got Maura out of there and took her home._

_As she walked the honey-blonde up to her door, Arizona knew she should just say goodnight and walk back to her car, but that left dimple of Maura's as she smiled while saying goodnight held her captive._

"_I like you," Ari__zona suddenly blurted._

_Maura laughed. "Well__,__ I like you, too. That was random."_

"_No, Maura, I like you." Arizona made sure to emphasize the word 'like' with the rise of her brows._

"_Oh." Maura took a step closer and looked down at Arizona's feet before lifting her head to look at Arizona's lips. "Shouldn't you do something about it then?"_

_Arizona smiled big, her own dimples showing, and dipped her head down, her lips just a hair's breadth away from Maura's; a conversation from just a couple of days earlier playing in her head:_

"_**You've never kissed a girl, have you?" Arizona had asked, the two having just escaped one of the derby girl's flings**__**.**__** Maura had asked what she'd seen in the other girl and Arizona had simply answered that she was a good kisser.**_

_**Maura shook her head. "No."**_

"_**Would you ever consider it?" The fair-haired blonde asked out of curiousity. **_

_**Maura's smile made her head spin. "If it was the right girl."**_

"_Am I the right girl?" Ariz__ona whispered against the honey-blonde's lips. _

"_Does this answer your question?" Maura asked as she grabbed onto Arizona's shirt at the chest and pulled her the short distance between them, one pair of soft lips meeting another. _

"Okay, okay. I've got it, Maur."

Maura shook her head. She'd almost been in a daze, staring ahead as she remembered her first kiss with the peds surgeon. It hadn't taken long for that soft, exploratory kiss to become heated; Arizona's tongue slipping into Maura's mouth, the honey-blonde letting out a small groan.

It'd been hard to break apart that night.

"Sorry. You wanted the details, though."

Jane sighed and let her head roll back. "Yeah." 'And man am I stupid,' she thought.

* * *

Jane stared at the glass long and hard. Just a swallow left and then she'd be onto her fourth beer if she stuck around long enough.

After work, Maura had headed off to spend more time with Arizona and Jane had gone with Frost and Korsak to the Dirty Robber.

After listening to her best friend's story earlier in the day, Jane just sorta felt sick. She had been attracted to women before, but not nearly to the extent she was attracted to Maura. It had taken her a while to figure out that what she wanted from the blonde was a lot more than friendship. But there had been so many things holding her back.

Now, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself at the amazing woman she'd just lost to a bubbly blonde surgeon. She felt like a real idiot.

"Hey, Rizzoli. Rizzoli!"

Jane's head snapped up, her eyes meeting Frost's. "What?"

He laughed and shook his head, lifting his glass for another sip of beer. "What's up with you tonight? I've never seen you more distracted."

"Does it have anything to do with Dr. Robbins?" Korsak added.

Jane huffed. "And why would my lack of attention have anything to do with Maura's friend?"

"Because," Korsak shrugged in his seat, "she's your best friend and all of a sudden she has a new bestie."

Jane chuckled and took that last swallow of beer. "Believe me, she's not her bestie."

"Then what is she, Jane?" Frost asked with the raise of a brow and lowering of the head.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? I'm not a fucking gossip queen." She grabbed Korsak's beer and drained a quarter of it as he stared on with narrowed eyes.

Frost laughed as he sat back and rested his arm over the back of the booth, Korsak sighing and rolling his eyes as he asked, "Do you always have to be so difficult?"

Jane laughed as she sat his beer back down, and nodded as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yes! I do! Now you two boys can sit here and gossip all you want, but I'm going home." She patted Korsak's shoulder and slid out of the booth, dropping some money on the table. "Night, boys."

"Night, Jane." They said in harmony and chuckled, Jane rolling her eyes as she walked away with a smile.

* * *

"So your detective friend didn't seem super thrilled to meet me."

"What?" Maura looked from the movie they were watching on the couch over to Arizona. After the ME had finished up at work, they'd gone to dinner together and then headed back to her place to enjoy a quiet evening together. "How'd you get that impression?"

Arizona laughed. "I don't know, the wary glances, the fake smile, the disinterest…"

"That's not true!" Maura shot up ramrod straight. "She was very interested in who you are and why you're here."

Arizona clutched her stomach as she laughed harder. "Jealousy. Point made."

Maura huffed and smacked the other woman's tummy playfully. "Jane is just… protective. She's gotten me out of more than one bad situation. She just wants to make sure I don't get hurt."

Arizona reached forward to grab onto Maura's hand, drawing it into her lap. "I think it's more than that, babe."


End file.
